Family Ties
by xoxobabe
Summary: What if Brian O'Conner had a sister he hasn't spoken to in years? Up until now, he's had no idea where she was or what she's been doing with her life, if she's changed at all. How will things change when he finds out she's involved in the same scene and more closely, the same crew, he's infiltrating? And will she trust him again?
1. Summary

**The Fast and the Furious**

I, in no way, own any part of the Fast and the Furious franchise. I only own the stories I write and the characters I create for these stories. I started a Fast and the Furious story yesterday and since last night I've been toying around with some other ideas. Mainly because I love most of the characters and love creating plots for them that are different than the story. From what I gathered in my head so far the idea I have for this story can work out pretty well so I hope I'm not the only one who is excited about this plot.

**Summary**: What if Brian O'Conner had a sister he hasn't spoken to in years? They were close growing up but somewhere along those lines, they grew apart and were no longer interested in the same things. Brian wanted to be a cop and abide by the laws but his sister loved breaking the law. Nothing too major to start out with but, nonetheless, still opposite of a law abiding citizen. As she grew older things only got worse but Brian couldn't help her in time. What happens if he finds her for the first time in years since everything changed for them, and not only just a quick meeting. What if she were involved with those he was supposed to bring down?

Please tell me how you guys feel about this. I already have it figured out exactly what happened with them and I know I'll have to somehow make it so he can still accomplish his job without her feeling the need to tell the crew about it.


	2. One

**Family Ties**

**Author's Note: **I don't own anything to do with the Fast and the Furious movies or the characters that were made for it. I only own the idea of this story and any character's that were not part of the original movie. Like every other story I've ever written, I always choose an actor or actress to portray my characters, just so I could have a visual of that person. For my main character Alison O'Conner I picture Kate Hudson. From what I can remember, there is no actual timeline stated when Brian was in a juvenile detention center so I'm going to work it around to fit my story, as well as his age. In the second movie it says he was born in 1973 but in the fifth it says he was born in 1978. I am going to go with the 1978 route. Now onto the story.

**One**

Alison looked at the dashboard of her 1995 Nissan 350Z, seeing the bright green light that read the time. 10:59. She was cutting it close. If only she had left twenty minutes earlier then she wouldn't have had a problem. Shaking her head and looking back at the road in front of her, she pushed the gas medal a little harder, picking up some speed as she got closer to her destination.

It only took her another five more minutes before she pulled off the side of the road, a tower and several cars within eyesight.

She pulled up behind a yellow Nissan Skyline. Shutting off her engine and opening her door, before she got out.

"We thought you weren't going to make it baby girl." Said one of the men closer to her, the owner of the skyline.

Ali smiled. "Well I did Leon. Little late but I'm here." She pointed at him and shrugged her shoulders. "Gotta make an entrance."

Further ahead, a muscular, bald headed man, interrupted them. "You're here. Let's get to work." He said before getting into the first black Honda.

"I'm good, just drove a couple hours to get here, but I'm good thanks Dom," replied the girl, sarcastically to herself. After looking to her left at Leon, he smirked, knowing he had heard her. Shaking her head, she got walked a few feet ahead to get into the Honda behind the one Dom just got into.

As she shut the door behind her, she grabbed the seat belt and clicked it in. "I'm ready for some sleep." She stated to the girl sitting in the driver's seat as she rubbed her temples.

The Spanish girl laughed. "You up for this tonight? You've driven what? Four hours today?"

Ali nodded. "No problem. It's not like this will kill me. I'll sleep when we get home."

"In a certain someone's bed?"

The blonde only laughed. "What about you? I bet you can't wait for the same, Let."

Letty laughed at that. "Well duh? Can you blame me? I'm gonna be up for a few hours at least.

Ali looked away from Letty, turning her attention to the radio. She put it on as she stated, "and that's the cue for the music." Seeing Dom drive off with their other friend Vince, she pointed to them. "And there's the cue to drive."

Letty put her foot on the gas pedal and followed behind. Behind them were Leon and Jesse, manning the police scanners.

**tfatf**

It only took them about fifteen minutes for them to reach the truck they were out for. For the past few months, they did the same thing. They headed out at night, switched their everyday driving cars for these Honda Civics, and proceeded with their goal. Hijack the semi's with electronics to make a profit.

Dom, although capable of hijacking a semi, only drove one of the Honda's. He was the leader of the group, a team as they liked to be called. He got word of when the trucks were driving out and where they would be heading.

Vince went with him in his Honda. He was the muscles of the operation. He was the one who would jump onto the truck, after climbing out of the Honda through the sunroof, and do what he had to to get the driver to pass out and then take over driving the truck to their unloading spot.

Letty was a second driver. She was the one who provided the person removing the glass for Vince.

Ali always rode with Letty. It was her responsibility to remove part of the windshield so Vince could anchor his line to the seat inside the truck. Sure it was something Vince could have done as well as his part, but this seemed to make things flow easier.

Leon drove the third and last Civic. His role was probably the most important. He manned the scanners, checking for police chatter to make sure there was no sign of police activity in the area and to make sure there were no calls made in regards to the truck hijacking.

Jesse, the last person involved in the hijacking, went with Leon. He didn't have much of a goal when they were on their missions but Jesse was important to them. He was the one who really knew what he was doing with cars and always had ideas to make them go faster.

Alison grabbed the walkie talkie they used when out on these missions. "What do you say Le? We good to go?"

A few seconds later, his voice came over the walkie, "we're all clear. Go right ahead."

With that, Letty sped up, driving past Dom and getting into the lane right in front of the truck.

Ali undid her seat belt, opening the sunroof above her and climbed halfway out, reaching in to get her line out. As she positioned it to the semi's passenger side windshield, she pulled the trigger, yanking the windshield off the truck. Before she was even back in the car, Letty switched lanes so Dom could get in front like they had just done. It was Vince's turn.

He did the same thing as Ali had done but instead he was harnessed to it. Climbing fully out of the car, he got himself ready to jump off the car and onto the truck. Ali breathed deep, hoping everything went well. This part always scared her. She breathed a small sigh of relief as he landed on the truck's grill but it was only halfway over. He still had to get past the driver.

After watching the truck zig zag for a few seconds, she breathed another sigh of relief, the last one, as the truck started evening itself out again. The sign Vince had gotten everything under control in the truck.

Looking up ahead, she noticed there was construction going on there. Dom stayed in front of the truck, Leon right behind. Letty switched lanes so she was in between both of the trucks tires. She shook her head and smirked. "You're crazy Letty."

She replied, knowing she was only kidding, without taking her eyes off the tires in front of her. "Yeah? Well why don't you drive with Leon then?"

"Just drive girl." As soon as the construction site was behind them, Letty drove out from underneath the truck and continued on with their path. Next up was their drop off location.

An hour later, the team members made their way back to where they started. They parked their cars in line and put the covers back on them before they got into their respective everyday cars and made their way home.


End file.
